Tsuna In Wonderland
by FuckthisWriterinParticular
Summary: My whole life I lived in a cage, until I met him. Which made the cage sound SO much better.Crack! Angst! Fem!Tsuna


**PROLOGUE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did Enma would show more…but I don't so he won't be showing that much.**

**I now that I'm supposed to update Decimo in Distress but this plot bunny was threatening to bite me. ;-; Help.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I finally managed to somehow escape that prison. Barely. Running I went to the forest earning a few cuts and bushes along the way. As I ran deeper into the forest I tripped on a tree root and fell to ground, hard. Panting I managed to get up again and walk a few steps, before collapsing to the ground. Pushing myself I crawled towards the nearest tree I could find and leaned on it. Fighting hard not to close my eyes, but sleep eventually came to me.

I woke up and it was night time already. The moon shining bright, while the stars twinkle overhead illuminating the whole forest.

_'How beautiful'_ I thought. As I began to stand up, I noticed something peculiar, something or more to be exact an animal was wearing weird clothes. It was a few meters away but I could see it clearly. Due to my curiosity I came nearer observing it. The animal seems to be a rabbit with the pocket watch seems troubled. Because of my kind nature I intended to help him. I began to walk towards it as the rabbit was completely oblivious of my presence until I spoke up.

"Um…are you okay?" I asked.

The weird rabbit looked at my direction. "An Alice! I finally found an Alice! Oh the king will be so happy!" the rabbit danced merrily before talking to me. "Alice would you like to come with me?" he proposed.

"W-what d-do you mean" I was surprised by the weirdness of this all.

"I shall take that as a yes. Please wait for a minute" he began to walk err, hop behind a tree.

I began to rub my eyes thinking this was all a dream but a figure emerged from behind the tree where the rabbit just went. It was a man. To be more exact he had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing the same clothes as the bunny. To be frank he was quite handsome. I began to get self-conscious, my dress was tattered, my hair was messy, my face is caked with dirt and I was barefoot. Don't get me started with my smell. To sum it up I looked like shit.

"Now may we go Alice?" he said as he held out his hand to me. His blue eyes were looking at me pleadingly.

"W-where?" I inquired.

"To Wonderland of course" he answered with confidence.

"What do you mean – "

"Enough questions, I shall inform you everything you want to know when we get there" he began go to get closer, I stepped back. He took me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder. A small shriek escaped my lips. I began to panic, I couldn't yell for help or the will find _me _so I used my fists and pounded his back. He was running now getting deeper the forest.

"Alice please do not move so much you may slip and fall" he warned. The warning immediately made me stop.

"My name is not Alice it's Tsuna" I managed to say.

"Nonsense – " he began to object but we stopped. "Were here" he put me down as he began to fish his pockets, I noticed something glisten at his coat.

_'W-wait was that a gun?! What have you gotten yourself into! ' _I began to hyperventilate, thinking what he will do to me. My plan was to stand up and run. Fast. Finally getting my wits together, I mustered up all my courage and began to stand. Backing away hastily I began to run.

"Alice! Alice where are you going!" he yelled after me.

"Stupid don't yell! _They_ might find me and my name is NOT Alice!" I screamed back.

The guy was fast, he caught up to me in a matter of minutes. He didn't even seem to break a sweat.

"Alice please stop this madness, or else I may have to use brute force to take you back" he said annoyance, flicked in his eyes. I stopped running. He missed the fact that he was going straight towards a tree. After a huge thump he was knocked out…cold. Concerned I came closer noticing that there seems to be a huge bruise on his face. I was going to touch it but my wrist was taken by a hand which was his.

His eyes opened and he smirked in victory. He sat up still holding my wrist. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"You're not going to give up are you?" he asked as his eyes softened.

"You're darn right mister" I said casually. Surprised at how calm my voice was.

"Ah, yes I forgot to tell you my name Alice how rude of me. You may call me the 'White Rabbit' or if you want Giotto can do" he introduced himself. After that he suddenly tugged my arm and chopped the back of my neck.

I saw nothing after that.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Was it good or bad? Please tell me Reviews make my day!**

**I'm sorry if it was quite short as you can see I was thinking of continuing this or not. This I repeat is not beta-ed so I'm sorry if the grammar is quite off. I made this within an hour. Please forgive me minna.**

**Lastly can you guess what is this manga based from? Yes manga the one who can guess correctly you can make a request to make me a story just for you! Not yaoi I don't know how to make one. My friend offered to help me so ill shut up now.**


End file.
